One More Chance
by aljnaz
Summary: The Silver Millennium has just been attacked and destroyed by Queen Beryl and Metalia and now Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Space-Time, has to make a choice on which family for Princess Serena to be born into. Which family will she pick?


_**I'm back! I know it's not that long but I think it gets the point I'm trying to pass off. I was able to download Microsoft back onto my father's computer, but it's only a demo version so I don't have all things Microsoft like PowerPoint, excel, etc. But oh well I'm just glad I have Word on it. It's been so boring since I haven't been able to write. For the story Another Battle, the next Chapter shall be out pretty soon **____** so to make up for my long absence I hope you enjoy this little one-shot!**_

_**Sailor Pluto POV**_

The whole entire Silver Millennium is destroyed! The Queen, Princess Serenity, her own Sailor Soldier court, even Earth's beloved Endmyion is gone all because of Beryl. How could this woman do this to a Kingdom that has done nothing but help the people on Earth? She is nothing but an ungrateful witch being controlled by Metalia! Even Endymion's protectors had fallen into her control as well. Queen Serenity only had enough energy to send the Princess and Prince to happy life in the Future Earth but she didn't have enough for the court as well. With a wave of my Garnet Rod I summoned the Tim door to pick and era and family for them. Nothing in particular seemed good enough for her or the Soldiers. They can't remember this growing up; they won't have a happy childhood if they do so. That is something I can tell Queen Serenity didn't want. She would want her daughter to be well protected and happy from the forces of any evil that may harm her.

What if she became guardian? A Guardian of the Moon and fight alongside the rest of her court so she will be able to defend herself? I smiled at the plan as the time stream stopped moving to a time where humans have evolved their race and we're living happily. From what this looks like, they don't believe that magic, evil beings or anything of the sort could exist. This would be perfect for all of them! After a while of looking through this world I had managed to finally come across a family that is the most powerful, not only in the human race but also known in the Galaxy.

When the Silver Millennium was thriving we had made peace with the Saiyan race after a very difficult war. King Vegeta and Queen Serenity eventually agreed to work together and help fight with whatever negative forces attack the Moon or Planet Vegeta itself. But for some reason, no Saiyans what's so ever came to help us, they left the Sailor Soldier court to die as well as Princess Serena. I knew we shouldn't have trusted them but the Queen insisted on it. I can never disobey her, no one could. Somehow on planet Earth from the time I watched through the door the Saiyan's became a kind loving group of people. Thanks to Goku Son. A mighty Saiyan warrior who died wanting to protect the Earth. He left two Children in his wake as he died of a heart virus. Gohan and Gabriella Son.

Watching Gabriella Son I was able to see if she was worth being Princess Serena's mother on Earth, they would look nothing a like but with her fun loving nature she would pass of as hers. Gabriella was just like Goku, a fun loving care free young woman who would do anything for anyone. Just like her father. Smiling at the thought I went to see about the choice of the husband. Something shocked me though.

Trunks Briefs was the son of Prince Vegeta. He acted nothing of his father; he was faithful, kind, generous, smart, and protective of his wife Gabriella. I had a feeling if she were to be Serena's mother he would be protective of her as well.

If Princess Serena was going to be in this family she was going to be a very powerful child. The most powerful child of the Galaxy. She would be having the power of the Moon Kingdom and Saiyan blood running in her veins.

It is to be decided, this family will be perfect for her. She will always be well protected, she will eventually be able to defend for herself and help others other than herself if the time needed it. She will be Sailor Moon, a guardian of love and justice. Of course she can't be growing up knowing this. But she can be growing up knowing she was Saiyan, for a while I guess it will be all right for her to have these abilities. With another wave of my Garnet Rod I was able to send all of the children of the Moon to that certain time period. Another wave of the Rod and I fast forwarded to when Gabriella is giving birth to Princess Serena.

Gabriella was having a hard time during the birth but she was able to push through with the help of her mother Chi-Chi and her mother in law Bulma. After another minute or so I decided to make an appearance to warn the family. I don't know exactly how strong she will be with her Saiyan abilities but they needed to be warned anyway. Especially Gabriella. Not really caring if anyone saw me in my Sailor Soldier uniform I made an appearance at the hospital holding my Garnet Rod. I received a few stares but I was on a mission at the moment being too focused to care. I was finally able to find Gohan and Trunks, waiting outside of the delivery room. They were on guard when they saw me, I was expecting this. They grew up not trusting strange people such as me, growing up under the torment of the Androids. Even though that maybe a threat I just know this family will Princess Serena with their life.

As I was discussing Serena's future with Gohan and Trunks a woman with light blue steeped out the living room, a smile across her face. Serena was finally here in their eyes. This must be Bulma, Trunks' mother. She looked to me curiously and then ignored me as she told her son and son in law the good news. After a brief story for Bulma and I was finally able to see Gabriella alone. Bulma escorted me to the room where Trunks was holding the newborn Serena and Gabriella smiling brightly down on her beautiful baby girl. From here I could see the tuffs of blond hair of Serena and choked back a few tear, remembering why I was here. Stupid Beryl! This time Princess Serena has to be the one to destroy her, not just seal her away like the Queen did. When I finally reached Gabriella she was really worn out from child birth, sweat on her forehead, hair tangled and in a messy ponytail. She gave me the same curious look her brother and husband did not too long ago. I stood across from her bed as she asked the same questions the boys did.

"Who are you?" She wondered as she looked to the door, wondering if she call for the boys. I noticed the glance and gave her a reassuring smile.

"There is no need, Gabriella. My name is Sailor Pluto I am the guardian of Space-Time." She looked at me and then to my Garnet Rod. She must not think I was powerful. I let it slide knowing now wasn't the time to argue no matter how much I was grieving over my beloved Kingdom. I began the tale of Serena's recently past life. She listened throughout the conversation, no questions in between. When I was done explaining everything to her, she was silent as she looked down at her sheets. What was she thinking? She had serious look to her face that made her resemble her mother than anyone. After a minute or so she looked right back at me.

"So Serena really isn't mine then huh but Queen Serenity's?" she asked, no emotion in her voice. I looked away, wondering how to answer her without hurting her feelings. What she said was true. Serena is a decedent of the Moon Kingdom with that blood coursing through her veins. But now she also Saiyan blood as well. In a way she is hers, but she is more of the Moon Kingdom's then anything, the Moon Kingdom is Serena's birth right. I gave Gabriella a gentle smile as I reached for her hand. She took it as she looked away from me. "I shouldn't be asking you such things after what you had just witnessed." She told me. I was shocked. Was Gabriella apologizing for something she has no control over?

"It is quite alright to ask such a question when she is indeed your daughter. Sure she may have the Moon's blood but now she also has a Saiyan's blood as well. She is a part of your family as well. As she gets older the family she has now will continue to grow larger." I told her as I rubbed her hand.

"You couldn't help in the war that was happening with the Kingdom?" She asked. I looked away, all of the sudden ashamed at what I have to do. As I was watching the battle, there were so many times I could have been useful but my position makes stay where I had to be.

"No, Queen Serenity assigned me to be the guardian of Space-Time door for all eternity. I'm not allowed to leave my post." I explained.

"But you did to warn me and my family about Serena's future. "Gabriella pointed out.

"True, and I'm sure I'll be punished later, but this was all in to make sure she was protected and with a good home." I told her. Gabriella smiled as she looked to the door, knowing that's where her daughter was. "I know you are the family for her." I smiled as well. Being more reassured as I looked to Gabriella, the face of kindness.

"She will be loved and protected, the Androids will never harm her, I swear it on my life." She promised as she grabbed my hand closer to her. "I swear it on my father's life as well." She said with determination. This almost brought tears to my eyes knowing about her father, Goku. Serena will never get to meet this man now that I'm thinking about it. Gabriella never even met him herself.

"I know will. You will be a fantastic mother. "I told her. Her eyes lightened up at the compliment as she let go of my hand. I told her goodbye, knowing that I would see her again soon. When I walked out of the delivery room, Trunks was the first one to notice me.

"Does she know everything now?" he wondered as his blue eyes looked to where the room was.

"Yes she does, I hope to see all of you again soon." I smiled; I bowed to each of them and then left the room. Once I knew I was out of there sight, I transported myself back to my position by the door of Space-Time. _You couldn't help in the war that was happening in your kingdom? _ My answer to that was no._ but you left to warn us about Serena._ She countered back to me. If I was brave enough to leave my post to do this then I'm sure I would have been powerful enough to help fight in the battle against Beryl and Metalia. I could have stopped time but I was being a coward staying behind to guard this stupid door. Nothing bad happened to it when I left, so why was it such a crime? I will never know. But one thing for is, the next time when my Kingdom is under attack, I will fight defend it like a true Sailor Soldier.


End file.
